


Eggs and Ham

by plantsafterdark (PlantPalFynn)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Hamid gets wrecked by Skraak and Grizzop, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like bertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/plantsafterdark
Summary: Grizzop and Skraak have made some plans. Hamid knows that much but he has no clue what the plans involve he only knows that it takes a lot of planning and that they have done a lot of talking about all and nothing. They asked him if he was ok being several different kinky stuff to some he said yes to some no but there were so many different ways that he has no clue what of that they are planning.Grizzop has been thorough in his research of both Goblin reproduction and Kobold reproduction. Both lay eggs, he knew that much before, but both are breed at the same temperature and that fits Hamids body temperature. Both take the same amount of time till they are ready to be layed and hatch and lastly, they are going to fit quite nicely into a Halfling together without any eggs being left outside.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Skraak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Eggs and Ham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBlueColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/gifts), [EggDelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggDelicious/gifts).



Grizzop and Skraak have made some plans. Hamid knows that much but he has no clue what the plans involve he only knows that it takes a lot of planning and that they have done a lot of talking about all and nothing. They asked him if he was ok being several different kinky stuff to some he said yes to some no but there were so many different ways that he has no clue what of that they are planning.

Grizzop has been thorough in his research of both Goblin reproduction and Kobold reproduction. Both lay eggs, he knew that much before, but both are breed at the same temperature and that fits Hamids body temperature. Both take the same amount of time till they are ready to be layed and hatch and lastly, they are going to fit quite nicely into a Halfling together without any eggs being left outside.

Skraak took it upon themselves to make plans for when Hamid carries their eggs and when they have tiny Goblins and Kobolds running around. Space isn’t the problem for them as they have a whole house where only the LOLOMG live. Oscar, Zolf and Cel share a big room on the first floor, Azu and Kiko are in another room on that floor and Sasha is under the roof. But they all know about their plan and they have agreed to help out with the kids. And the rest of the Kobolds live nearby and will help if they want or not doesn’t matter.

Grizzop and Skraak are restless all day and Hamid knows it is because of the thing they are planning. He knows they will start later but he still only has the slightest idea what is going to happen but he’s willing to take what they give him. So far it has only been good things Grizzop and Skraak have given him.

They bring Hamid in the bedroom and ask him to sit on the bed.

“You okay with carrying our clutch, Hamid?” Grizzop asks straight out as soon as Hamid sits on the bed. Hamid just nods with his eyes open wide. That’s what they were planning Hamid realizes and feels his face heat up

“We need your words darling” Skraak says knowing full well that it only makes Hamid blush more.

“Y-yes- Yes I would love to carry your clutch” Hamid stutters and he can feel heat poling in his stomach and instinctively presses his legs together. Grizzop walks closer and unbuttons the first bit of Hamid’s shirt when Skraak, shirt already discarded somewhere else, walks next to Hamid and kisses him. Hamid leans into the kiss and one of his arms wraps around Skraak and the other one wraps around Grizzop. Skraak leans away from the kiss and Hamid follows him chasing the kiss only to be interrupted by Grizzop pulling on Hamid’s shirt and throwing it somewhere into the room without looking. Grizzop immediately pulls Hamid in a desperate kiss and presses himself closer to Hamid.

Hamid fiddles with Grizzop’s trousers and after a bit it finally opens. Meanwhile Skraak throws his trousers in the room. They then start to blow a breath on Hamid’s ear only to softly bite into it, coaxing a muffled moan out of Hamid. Grizzop breaks the kiss and steps out of his pants now both Skraak and Grizzop are naked in front of a very shifty Halfling who still is in his trousers and slowly soaking his pants just from the thought of being filled with eggs.

Skraak looks at the now naked Grizzop and his hard prick and then leans in for a kiss. Hamid lets out a low whimper and Skraak ends the kiss and crawls behind Hamid on the bed and places a couple of kisses on the back of Hamid’s neck. Meanwhile, Grizzop leans down and presses his face in Hamid’s chest and peppers it with small kisses, licks and nibbles. He moves on to Hamid’s nipple and sucks at it for a bit only to have Hamid moan beneath him, then he kisses his way down to Hamid’s trousers and then slowly pulls them down while kissing the now free skin. Once the trouser on the mid of Hamid’s thighs he stops and pulls them off Hamid completely.

Grizzop presses his face between Hamid’s thighs and takes a deep breath.

“You smell so good, my dear. So wet and ready for us and the eggs” Grizzop says between Hamid’s legs and gets rewarded with Hamid shifting and lifting his hip in Grizzops direction while leaning back into Skraak’s chest. Skraak nuzzles into Hamid’s neck and then says “he smells so good!”

Grizzop licks over Hamid’s folds and slowly dips his tongue in Hamid’s cunt and moans into it. Skraak’s hand moves to Hamid’s chest and presses down earning a lustful moan from Hamid and a stifled moan from Grizzop as he laps at Hamid’s cunt. Hamid presses his chest into Skraak’s claw and they continue to knead the soft flesh while occasionally pinching the nipple. Grizzop comes up to Hamid’s face and kisses him while one of his hands plays with Hamid’s clit and presses one finger in his cunt.

Hamid pushes into Grizzop’s fingers, starting to fuck himself on them, and leans back a bit more into Skraak’s chest, feeling one Skraak’s rock hard and already leaking pricks in his back. Skraak moans at the friction and his other hand moves to Grizzop’s hand pressing one finger in him as well. “More, please more” Hamid moans.

They finger Hamid some more and Hamid’s moans grow louder and just as Skraak is pushing in another finger in Hamid lets out a loud moan and comes over both their hands. They stop their movement for a bit until Hamid tells them to go again, their fingers staying in Hamid’s cunt.

When Hamid gives them permission to move again Skraak scissors their fingers to stretch Hamid’s cunt, to prepare him for both of their cocks and the Eggs. Hamid’s breathing grows shallow quite quickly when they go again and soon after Grizzop adds one of his fingers in him and both Grizzop and Skraak spread their finger in his cunt to stretch him and coax all the nice sounds out of Hamid.

Skraak looks at Grizzop who just nods and both of them add another Finger in Hamid, Hamid squirms at the stretch of having two additional fingers in him and moans a “stop –‘s too much” which they follow by stopping their movement. Both Skraak as well as Grizzop have 3 fingers in Hamid’s soaking cunt and Hamid is close to coming again. He takes a couple of heavy breaths and then starts to move on their fingers. A stream of moans escapes him, followed by a whimper when Grizzop retracts his hand. “please. Please. Please Grizzop.” Hamid whines and looks Grizzop in the eye just to see him licking the slick of his fingers. Skraak licks at Hamid’s neck and rubs their straining cocks against his back. Grizzop strokes his straining prick once and then positions himself to slowly press it in next to Skraak’s fingers. Hamid loses his breath for a moment when Grizzop’s cock first starts to enter him as there is some more than what he was stretched for even though he’s loose already. Once the tip is pressed inside, Hamid lets out a big moan. “You feel so good my little dragon, my dear. So wet, loose and yet tight for us” Grizzop moans and leans in to kiss Hamid and then Skraak.

When Skraak and Grizzop end their kiss Grizzop bucks his hips again and slowly fucks deeper into Hamid. Skraak’s free hand and Grizzop’s hands move all over Hamid’s tiny, squishy, soft body and pinch, stroke and knead places, making Hamid produce a wide array of moans and begs. Skraak moves their fingers again and Hamid lets out a small lustful scream. He starts squirming between them and moves to get more fiction in his cunt. Once Grizzop’s cock is fully sheathed in Hamid’s cunt Skraak spreads their fingers more and shortly after pulls them out. Hamid once again lets out a whine “Pl -please fill me up. Fill me with your eggs. I feel so empty. Please!”

Skraak lifts Hamid up a bit Grizzop’s cock slipping out a bit and positions their upper cock and lets Hamid slowly sink down on both their cock. Hamid’s breathing grows shallower and even more moans escape him. When Hamid reaches the base of both their cocks, he comes again with a scream of pleasure. Hamid’s body sags into Skraak’s chest and the hold him till he has come down from the high, neither of them moves. But Hamid can feel the slow swelling at the base of their cocks that have to be eggs and once he fully realizes he gets even wetter and he has no clue how that is even possible since he was already dripping wet before.

“please, please move. Aaahhh please just move” Hamid mumbles, voice almost lost in his heavy breathing, while slightly shifting his weight around between them. Skraak and Grizzop start to pull out of him and fuck back into his heat in unison and it feels fantastic. There is just the slightest bit of stretch and just so much friction he could come again from the movement alone. They start with a slow rhythm that quickly gets faster and more impatient and after a bit, they fuck into him in earnest, Hamid can feel the eggs shifting and slowly moving as they fuck into him.

The moans from Grizzop and the low pleasured growling from Skraak increase as they chase their release and then it happens quickly both their first egg dislodge properly and move faster along their cocks and into Hamid. They reach Hamid’s opening at the same time, one of the eggs would have stretched Hamid at least a bit but since both eggs try to slip into him at the same time the stretch is almost painful again. He lets out a lustful scream and wiggles a bit to make them fit better through his entrance. It’s just as it’s bordering on too much the eggs push in and Hamid is coming again, harder than before and he can feel the eggs moving deeper in his core and finally settling deep in his core. All three of them are panting and pausing for a minute.

Then Skraak moves first gently licking at Hamid’s neck and very slowly moving their cock in Hamid. Skraak can feel the pressure of the next egg that wants to be layed into Hamid. “mhh more. Please give me more” Hamid begs that’s when Grizzop also starts to move again. They set a different pace this time, one fucks into Hamid while the other one pulls back. They can feel the egg from the other one move up and one after another they lay an egg in Hamid. He can feel the stretch as each egg moves in him but they go in easily. Whenever an egg passes into Hamid the one giving it would moan loudly while the other kisses Hamid. After Skraak lays their fourth egg in Hamid their hand moves to Hamid’s belly and feels it up and down, Hamid moans some more when they press down on it a little on the small bump they can feel in his stomach. Grizzop keeps going and as the egg moves into Hamid Skraak can feel it settling and massages Hamid’s belly some more, being rewarded with just the sweetest and most fucked out moans from Hamid and then with a weak cry Hamid comes again, not nearly as hard as the one before but it still leaves a pleasant buzz in Hamid.

Both Skraak and Grizzop lay another 2 eggs in Hamid, while they gently caress Hamid’s belly and chest. They look at each other knowing this is also going to be the other one’s last egg and just nod, knowing that they have the same thought. They change the pace back from the fast one before to an almost painfully slow one and move in and out in unison while touching Hamid everywhere with their hands and mouths. It takes them a long time till their eggs are ready to push in but they got Hamid to beg beautifully for them to take him faster and fill him up. When their eggs push in both Grizzop and Skraak lay their hands on his belly and feel the eggs shifting while softly massaging and pressing down. This results in Hamid screaming as he comes harder than all of them have seen him come before. Hamid slumps deeper into their embrace as he comes down from his orgasm, eyes shut close and breathing heavily. Their cocks soften and slip out of Hamid’s cunt. Grizzop gently moves away from Skraak with Hamid in their arms and gets a damp towel and some water for all of them. When he returns, he finds Hamid curled up in Skraak’s lap snoring gently. He smiles softly at the picture and then gives Skraak the water bottle and gently cleans up Hamid. Once he’s clean Grizzop gently wakes him back up and holds the water bottle in his direction. Hamid looks slightly confused at it and Grizzop says “Drink you’ll need it”. Hamid does as he’s told and just drops the empty bottle and promptly falls back asleep still in Skraak’s lap. Grizzop picks up one of the soft blankets that was thrown over a chair and throws it over Hamid only to pick him up afterwards and wrap him in it properly. Meanwhile, Skraak gets up from the bed and pulls off the sheets to wash them and then puts on new ones. When Grizzop puts Hamid down again the bed is fully clean. He gives Hamid a small kiss on the forehead and then puts on some pants before he joins Skraak in cuddling the sleeping Hamid.


End file.
